


girl's talk, girl's talk

by hyejuul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, dorky sooyoung?, idk what this is, no angst in chuuves house, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejuul/pseuds/hyejuul
Summary: Fact: Kim Jiwoo is Ha Sooyoung's best friend.Also Fact: Ha Sooyoung is in love with Kim Jiwoo and probably has been since the day they met.///Or, Sooyoung decides to toughen up and confess to Jiwoo, but it goes the worst way possible.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	girl's talk, girl's talk

**Author's Note:**

> okay third fic of the day i've published, had this one in my drafts after writing out half of it while I was baked out of my mind. hope you guys enjoy this nonsense :)

Fact: Kim Jiwoo has been Ha Sooyoung's best friend for the past five years ever since they met freshman year of university. 

Also fact: Ha Sooyoung is in love with Kim Jiwoo, and probably has been since the day they met at the dance department. 

It's not something that she usually thinks about or tries to act on, she's accepted the fact that Jiwoo will probably just be her friend for the rest of her life. 

Recently though, Jiwoo has been going on and on about some mystery girl that she thinks is attractive and she wants to ask out. Which, first of all, since when has Jiwoo liked girls? And second, who the fuck is this girl and why is she creating so much havoc in Sooyoung's life when she doesn't even know the girl's name?

The fact that Sooyoung is in love with Jiwoo has never bothered her, she was perfectly fine with just going on with her life and watching Jiwoo fall in love with whoever she ends up with and spending the rest of her own life alone. 

Hyejoo calls her dramatic, but she doesn't get to tell her anything about romance when she met her soulmate already. 

This mystery girl has changed her perspective a bit though, and now she finds herself lying awake at night wondering what it would be like to be with Jiwoo, to confess to her and have her as her own instead of waiting around while she watches someone else do it. 

She's also noticed that Jiwoo stares at her a lot lately, and not in the way that she usually just stares off into space but she just so happens to be looking in your direction. No, this is different. It's deliberate stares, and she never shies away when Sooyoung makes eye contact with her, even if it's the third or fourth time she's caught her staring. She's noticed her smiles become softer as well. While they're usually loud and bright and very hard to miss, Jiwoo has been giving her smiles that she has to look for. Which usually leads to her staring at Jiwoo's lips, which she normally doesn't mind doing, except for the fact that Jiwoo is watching her already and she doesn't want to look at her lips too long for fear of her getting the wrong idea, but how the hell is Sooyoung supposed to catch her smile that way! 

Sooyoung has been thinking a lot. 

So, in perfect Ha Sooyoung fashion, she's decided that she is going to stop thinking altogether, and do something instead. 

The only thing worse than watching Jiwoo fall in love with someone else is not having her in her life at all, and that's been the only thing holding her back from saying anything to her. 

_To hell with it though._

"Sooyoungie!"

Jiwoo's trademark high pitched voice resonates in her apartment, and she only has a split second to put down the last dish on the table before Jiwoo is barreling into her for a tight hug. 

"Hi Jiwoo", she hugs her as tight as she can without feeling like she's gonna get squeezed to death and lets out a nervous sigh when Jiwoo finally lets go. 

"So, do tell me about this surprise that you have for me"

Jiwoo smiles so brightly at Sooyoung she thinks she might go blind. She runs a nervous hand on the back of her neck and motions towards the dining table next to her. The plan was to cook all of Jiwoo's favorite food, have a nice dinner with her, and then end the night with confessing her feelings and either A. Being the happiest she's ever been in her life or B. Sadly ending the night with a broken heart. 

She watches recognition and excitement cross over Jiwoo's face as she looks down at the table, even goes as far as squealing over the little rose in a tiny vase in the middle of it all. 

But then, to Sooyoung's horror, Jiwoo freezes and turns to her, glaring. 

"You cooked all of my favorite food? Ya, what angle are you playing at Ha Sooyoung?"

An accusatory finger is pointed in her direction, and all she can do is raise her hands up in protest, "I'm not trying to play from any angle, I just wanted to do something nice for you!"

Jiwoo barks out a laugh, "Listen, I'm not gonna be mad if you broke something of mine or if you're about to tell me some horrible news. Just tell me, no need to be extra about it!"

_Dear god, can this girl be any more oblivious?_

"Kim Jiwoo if you don't accept the fact that I just wanted to be nice to you I'll kick your ass", Sooyoung pulls out the chair for Jiwoo and practically shoves her into it. 

"Ha! As if you could", Jiwoo laughs to herself as she picks up her chopsticks, probably remembering kicking the shit out of Sooyoung's ass during one of their play fights, "Alright so if you're doing this for me then you must have some kind of ulterior motive"

_Oh my god, is she finally understanding?_

"Oh, I know! You're practicing on me for some girl you wanna ask out", Jiwoo raises her eyebrows suggestively at Sooyoung, but all she can do is sigh and rub at the impending headache she's about to receive. 

Jiwoo, bless her heart, is the most oblivious person Sooyoung has ever met in her life. She remembers the line of people she had ready to take her on a date and confess to her, but she never got the message from any of them and they eventually stopped altogether. Sooyoung didn't even have to threaten anyone, they all just realized that absolutely no one was going to get through to her in a romantic way. Sooyoung was thankful for it, it was hard watching so many people try to do romantic things for her, some people even doing things that Sooyoung knew Jiwoo wouldn't like. 

Sooyoung knew Jiwoo the best, besides Jungeun and Hyejoo and Chaewon of course. Jungeun has known her since high school, but ever since she started dating Jinsoul they haven't hung out as much, and with Chaewon and Hyejoo also being a couple, it really only left Sooyoung for Jiwoo to spend her time with. 

She wasn't complaining though! Jiwoo was the best gift she could've ever gotten from life, and there isn't anyone she can think of that she'd rather spend most of her time with. Their connection isn't something that many people understand, it's just special in a different way and it takes getting to know the both of them to understand. 

_Alright, enough of this, just fucking say what you wanna say!_

"So how was work today?"

_No! Not that you fucking idiot!_

"Oh, it was fine! A little busy, but you know how it is at the studio. We had a school come in today for a field trip and we had to try and teach 8 year olds how to do choreography", Jiwoo talks animately as she speaks, flinging her hands around as she explains her day and what she did. 

Sooyoung knows she's smiling too lovingly at Jiwoo when the other girl's eyebrows furrow, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

She sputters, "What? I'm not smiling at you a certain way, I'm just-"

"You're just?"

_Just say the first thing that comes to your stupid mind, Sooyoung!_

“Do you know where the tongue starts?”

.

.

.

If Sooyoung could slap herself in the face so hard that it knocks her out, she would. 

Lest, Jiwoo freezes, chopsticks mid-air on their way to the ramen in front of her, “What?”

Sooyoung gulps, wanting desperately to smack herself in the face because _what the fuck?_ , “D-do you um, know where the tongue…starts…”

As she trails off Jiwoo squints harder at her, facial features morphing dramatically like they always do, “Eh? I don’t know, at the back of your mouth?”

_See what you’ve done to yourself, Ha Sooyoung?_

_Fuck it, you’re this far already, might as well finish it off_

“Do you wanna find mine?”

.

.

Jiwoo blinks. 

.

.

“Find your what?”

Sooyoung’s face starts grimacing, eye twitching in disgust at how far she’s digging this hole, “The start of my tongue”

Jiwoo has laid her chopsticks down now, eyebrows furrowing and mouth gaping open in utter confusion. Sooyoung has half the mind to just come up with a different answer instead of what she’s really going to say, but today she’s decided that she’s going to play a nice long game of How Stupid Can Sooyoung Be In Front Of Her Best Friend Turned Crush. 

Jiwoo opens and closes her mouth in an attempt to form sentences, but nothing comes out until Sooyoung breaks eye contact to awkwardly look away, “Like, right now?”

“Well, no, not like- No?”

“Sooyoung how the hell am I supposed to find the start of your tongue?”

A low, guttural groan forces its way out of Sooyoung’s body before she throws all caution to the wind and blurts out, “With your tongue?”

As if her face could squint and furrow any further, Jiwoo leans forward like she can’t believe what just came out of Sooyoung’s mouth. 

Which is fine. Sooyoung is having a hard time believing it too. 

“Ya, Ha Sooyoung, stop playing around with me. How am I supposed to find the start of your tongue with mine? Do you know how long mouths are and how short the front of our tongues are? How do you even expect me to reach all the way back there? And how exactly am I supposed to know where exactly it starts? When does tongue just turn into your throat? Do you know these things? Cause I certainly don't, and I know that you wouldn't unless you looked it up cuz we went to uni for the same damn thing, and what about-“

Sooyoung’s eyes widen at the plethora of words tumbling out of Jiwoo’s lips, she hadn’t expected her to take it seriously and not as a come on. Then again, when is she ever taking the obvious hints that Sooyoung throws her way. It’s not surprising really, despite her outward demeanor Jiwoo has always been a very serious and straight forward speaker. And it’s not like Jiwoo would be expecting Sooyoung to flirt with her, especially since they’ve been friends, and nothing more, for so long. Sooyoung vividly remembers the day she stopped the elevator just so she could ask Jiwoo for her number, and she swears that she asked for it in a more obvious tone. But Jiwoo, as oblivious as she is, did not pick up what Sooyoung was putting down. 

She doesn’t realize she’s zoned out until the sight of Jiwoo’s hand flying through the air brings her back, “And not to mention I don’t even think your mouth opens that wide, let alone the light from one of our phones is going to reach down there. Really HaSoo, how do you expect me to-“

She pinpoints the exact moment realization hits her in the face, and it feels like the simulation has broken and the air around them has shattered. Sooyoung feels like she can’t do anything but stare blankly as she watches Jiwoo go through many different stages of emotions as once. Confusion seems to be the one she settles on. 

_“Oh”_

Sooyoung’s chest feels like it caves in at that moment, and the feeling of impending doom starts to settle around the edges of her mind as she realizes what she’s done. 

“Um, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even said anything”

She awkwardly places her attention back at the food in front of her and not at the girl in front of her, silently hoping that Jiwoo will just leave it alone and never talk about it again. 

But of course, Sooyoung’s mind is always a step too slow of her mouth, which is now spreading through an awkward chuckle, “Besides, I don’t even think either of our tongues are long enough”

A beat of silence. 

.

.

.

Then, surprisingly, “Do you want to test it out?”

Cue glass shattering sound effect. 

_“Eh?”_

Jiwoo rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, now sitting up straighter than before, “Do you want to test it out?”

Sooyoung sputters, “Well, I mean, like-“

“Ya! What happened to the confident Ha Sooyoung that asked for my number in the elevator? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to confess, and you decide _this_ is how you want to do it? By asking me to shove my tongue down your throat?”

_Wait_ , “What?”

“I would say that I’m not surprised, but then I would be ignoring all the romantic things you actually do and now you’ve got me all confused. How dare you ruin my perception of you!”

Sooyoung is left gaping, throat constricting as words try to make their way out but all she can do is stare at Jiwoo in disbelief and try to process what’s being said to her. 

“Are you just going to sit there and gape at me like one of Jinsoul’s fish?”

That seems to be the statement that snaps her out of her confusion, “Hey! I’m always confident, what are you talking about? And what do you mean you’ve been waiting? You could’ve confessed first!”

“Me? Talking about my feelings _first_? Sooyoung I would expect that you know you have to wait at least five business days _after_ asking me if I’m okay for me to completely open up and talk about anything”

Sooyoung scoffs, “This is different Jiwoo, this is us we’re talking about”

“Yes, which is why I’m taking over the position of dominance to try and get you to understand that I’ve wanted your tongue down my throat since the day we met!”

“Fine!”

_“FINE”_

.

.

.

“Wait, really?”

Jiwoo breaks out into a smile, joking demeanor left completely behind at Sooyoung’s hopeful voice, “Yes. Now please kiss me before I have to rethink this whole relationship”

“Don’t be rude, Kim Jiwoo”

“Don’t be a pussy, Ha Sooyoung”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and grins before doing the one thing she’s waited so long for. 

  
///

  
"Wait, if you've been waiting for me to confess, then who the fuck is the girl you've been talking about lately?"

"Oh, I just made her up in hopes that it would make you confess sooner. Guess it worked better than I thought!"

Sooyoung gapes, "Ya! Kim Jiwoo!"

Jiwoo rolls her eyes, "God, shut up and kiss me you fool!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on ig @kimberlylippington or on twitter @kimlippington


End file.
